The show time with Inazuma Eleven
by Keita-chan
Summary: Hoy venimos con una serie de One-shots bizarros acerca de Inazuma Eleven junto a Atsuya-chan, en donde presentaremos un vistazo a la vida de los chicos de Raimon como nunca antes lo habian visto. Hoy con ustedes: "La tarea de Haruya y Suzuno"
1. ¿Helado asesino?

**¡Konbawa, mina-san! (si estoy escribiendo de noche XD)**

**Yo: **¡Chicos! He vuelto aquí con una colección de one-shots sobre Inazuma Eleven, y para presentarlos estará conmigo Atsu-chan ˆˆ

**Atsuya: **yo no quería participar en esto ¬¬

**Yo: **¡Vamos, Atsu-chan!

**Atsuya: **¡Deja de cortar mi nombre!

**Yo: **pero si se oye lindo.

**Atsuya: **claro que no, y me largo de aquí (comienza a caminar)

**Yo: **¡Atsuya Fubuki! ¡Tú no te vas de aquí!

**Atsuya: **¿Por qué no?

**Yo: **porque si lo haces dejare que Karu-chan te ponga vestido ¬¬

**Atsuya: **bien, bien, lo hare U¬¬

**Yo: **Ok! Comencemos con esta serie de One-shots introvertidos, bizarros y ¿Divertidos? De Inazuma Eleven, sin más decir…

**READY! GO!**

**Nota: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece es propiedad de Level 5 (si fuera mío mi país hubiese participado en el FFI T.T)

_Show Time 1:_

_¿Helado asesino?_

Hay estaba de nuevo, sentado sobre aquella banqueta comiendo tranquilamente su delicioso helado de pistache*, nada podía arruinar ese momento, ese precioso momento en que sus ojos se encontraban con la verdosa esencia de aquel helado, como los pequeños y finos trozos de maní sobresalían de su interior; sin duda la imagen más bella que alguna vez presencio. Sus ojos se iluminaron felices ante lo que veía, su boca se llenó de saliva denotando así sus enormes ansias por saborear el azucarado sabor de aquel manjar helado; abrió su boca y con suma delicadeza se aproximó al helado listo para saborearlo, nada podía interrumpir aquel bello momento, pero justo en ese momento…

—¡Cuidado! —Gritaron de la nada alertando al peliverde.

—¿Eh? —Misuto confundido. De la nada un balón de football se aproximó contra él lanzándolo al suelo de un solo golpe.

—¡¿Estas bien?! —Preguntaron.

—S-Si —Pronuncio—, pero… —Enseguida se reincorporo del suelo buscando en su mano su amado bocadillo—. ¡No! —Grito aterrado.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntaron nuevamente.

—¡M-M-Mi…! —Las palabras parecían atorarse en su boca—. ¡M-Mi helado!

Si, su peor pesadilla había ocurrido en aquel preciso instante, su bello, amado y preciado helado había quedado desecho contra el césped del parque, el cono se había roto en miles de trozos y ahora una verdosa esencia de lo que antes había sido el cono de pistache bajaba de entre las manos de Midorikawa.

—¡Mi helado! —Grito nuevamente.

—C-Cálmate… —Pronunciaron los desconocidos chicos.

—¡¿Cómo quieren que me calme?! ¡Mi hermoso helado acaba de ser asesinado! —Grito a más no poder—. ¡No, Dios! ¡Llévame a mí! ¡Llévame a mí! —No se pudo evitar que una leve gota de sudor resbalara por la cabeza de los presentes al escuchar las hilarantes palabras del peliverde.

—Si quieres te compramos otro —Propuso.

—No. No será lo mismo —Respondió. Se levantó sacudiendo su ropa para luego caminar con desgano lejos del grupo de chicos—, mi helado… —Susurro.

—Pobre, seguramente quería demasiado a ese helado.

Al siguiente día el joven peliverde; ya más tranquilo con respecto a lo sucedido el día anterior, se propuso a intentarlo nuevamente, compro otro helado, por supuesto de pistache, tomo asiento en una de las bancas del parque no sin antes verificar que el terreno estuviese limpio de cualquier "balón-asesino-de-helados", al estar completamente seguro de que no corría peligro se aproximó a probar a su hermoso helado. Nuevamente estaba ante él, con aquella hermosa cobertura verde y los finos trozos de maní sobresaliendo de él.

—Hermoso… —Misuto.

Se aproximó dispuesto a comerlo con enormes ansias cuando…

—¡Aahhhh! —Grito—, ¡¿Pero qué…?!

Un asco tremendo se apodero de sus papilas gustativas, su bello, hermoso y delicioso helado había vuelto a ser arruinado ¿Y ahora por qué? Por aquella insignificante mancha blanca que había caído de la nada sobre él. Midorikawa levanto la vista con un rostro hirviendo en rabia, justo arriba, justo en el mismo punto donde su amado helado se encontraba se hallaba ahora una paloma blanca colgada de una de las ramas del árbol al lado de su banca favorita. Un leve tic se formó en uno de sus ojos, suspiro desganado y con una enorme fuerza destrozo el cono de helado para lanzarle la inservible bola de helado a la inocente paloma.

—¡Tú, maldita paloma! ¡Acabas de arruinar mi bello helado! —Grito con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que esta se levantase y comenzase a volar lejos del chico—. ¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡Aun no termino contigo! —Grito nuevamente para correr tras de ella.

A lo lejos el joven pelirrojo no pudo evitar escuchar una voz familiar gritar con todas sus fuerzas, alzando la mirada logro ver aquella bizarra escena donde su amigo peliverde era el protagonista.

—¿Qué le pasa a Midorikawa? —Se cuestionó pues lo único que veía era como su amigo lanzaba a diestra y siniestra, aunque más a siniestra, cualquier cosa que encontrase a su camino a la pobre paloma—. Me da que ya perdió el juicio.

Al día siguiente el joven peliverde se levantó con una enorme decisión hoy lo lograría, sin duda lo haría, hoy lograría comer finalmente su amado helado, lo haría aunque le costase la vida, ¿O tal vez no?. Nuevamente en aquella banca se sentó firme y derecho y se dedicó a examinar el lugar, no había jugares de football ni mucho menos una bendita paloma.

—_Seguro _—Pensó.

Hoy lo haría, finalmente lo haría, en su rostro una enorme alegría se presentó mientras acercaba su rostro a la brillante bola de helado, saco delicadamente la punta de su lengua mientras la posaba sobre la fría bola, ¡Finalmente lo había logrado! ¡Estaba saboreando el cielo! ¡Hoy sería el día en que sus sueños se cumplirían! O al menos eso creyó. Con el leve empujón de su lengua la enorme bola de helado termino por caer sobre el asiento de la banca dejando a Midorikawa solamente con el vacío cono.

Un nuevo tic se formó en su rostro sin poder creer lo que sucedía, nuevamente apretó con todas sus fuerzas el cono quebrándolo en el acto: —¡¿Por qué?! —Grito a todo pulmón exaltando a las personas presentes a su alrededor. ¿Acaso era el fin de sus días de helado?

Esa misma noche se fue directo a su cómoda cama dispuesto a olvidar los sucesos anteriormente vividos, se recostó sobre esta acomodando su cabeza en la mullida almohada mientras cubría su cuerpo con las finas sábanas blancas; aspiro hondo y se dispuso a cerrar los ojos mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño y así fue, poco a poco el sueño comenzó a ganarle y sin mucho esfuerzo pareció ofrecerse a los brazos de Morfeo, pero entonces…

—_Midorikawa…_ —Escucho repentinamente haciendo que abriese los ojos de golpe—. _Midorikawa… —_Lo escuchaba de nuevo.

Se reincorporo de su cómoda cama mientras alzaba la vista alrededor de su cuarto buscando la fuente de aquella extraña voz, nada, su cuarto estaba completamente vacío siendo él la única presencia viva en aquel lugar. Se encogió de hombros y volvió a recostarse dejando atrás lo sucedido anteriormente, pero nuevamente…

—_Midorikawa… _—Nuevamente escuchaba aquella susurrante voz llamándolo; se levantó de golpe mientras se levantaba de su cama—, _Midorikawa, ven… _—Completo esta vez—. _Ven…_ —Dijo nuevamente asustando al peliverde.

Este con algo de temor salió de su cama calzando sus mullidas pantuflas de gato mientras buscaba bajo su cama el balón de football que guardaba en caso de emergencias, lo tomo en brazos y caminando hasta la puerta de su cuarto la abrió con delicadeza escuchando aquel peculiar crujido.

—_Midorikawa, ven… —_Escucho nuevamente. Este trago grueso mientras bajaba lentamente las escaleras de su casa hasta llegar a la sala de estar—. _Ven, Midorikawa… —_Repetía la misteriosa voz.

Alzo la vista dándose cuenta de que aquella escalofriante voz venía desde su cocina, camino con temor hasta esta sin soltar en ningún momento el balón: —_Seguramente el capitán se sentiría orgullo de mi si me viera ahora… —_Pensó, pues siendo su capitán un fanático completo del football sentiría un enorme orgullo al ver que uno de sus jugadores ahora dependía de un balón para resguardarse de cualquier intento de secuestro o asalto. Los pensamientos felices del peliverde desaparecieron poco después ya que nuevamente aquella extraña voz arremetía contra sus oídos, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y con gran temor siguió avanzando hasta finalmente llegar a la cocina, alzo levemente la vista examinando cada rincón. Nada. No había absolutamente nada, pero, ¿Qué significaba aquello?

—_Midorikawa _—Escucho y alzo la vista hasta localizar la procedencia de aquella voz.

—Pero… —Se dijo más que impresionado.

No lo había notado hasta hacia poco, justo en el centro de aquella mesa un enorme tarro yacía tranquilamente, ¡Esperen! ¿Un tarro? ¿De dónde había salido? Hasta hacia poco esa mesa estaba completamente vacía, o al menos eso había pensado. Con gran curiosidad el joven peliverde se acercó al enorme tarro y lo que vio lo dejo con la boca completamente abierta; aquel misterioso tarro no era nada más y nada menos que uno lleno de helado, y no cualquier helado, era helado de pistache; los ojos del peliverde se iluminaron, ¿Acaso Dios había logrado escuchar sus plegarias? Si así era pues comenzaría rezar más seguido. Estaba por tomar el enorme tarro de helado cuando aquella extraña voz volvía a resonar en su cabeza.

—_Midorikawa, ¿Por qué? _—Cuestiono la voz—. _¿Por qué?_

—"¿Por qué?" ¿Quién eres? —Cuestiono el peliverde—. ¿Qué quieres?

—_¿Por qué, Midorikawa? ¿Por qué no me comiste? _

—¡¿Eh?! —Misuto confundido. Acaso, ¿El tarro de helado estaba hablando con él?—. ¿Comerte?

—_Sí. ¿Por qué no me comiste? En lugar de eso dejaste que me embarraran contra el suelo, que una paloma me arruinara y me dejaste caer del cono. ¿Por qué no me comiste? _

—B-Bueno, y-y-yo… —Intento excusarse—, y-yo…

—_No, Midorikawa. Ya no importa._

—¿Eh? ¿Ya no importa? Entonces, ¿Ya no estas enfadado conmigo? —Pregunto este.

—_No. Porque, ya que tu no me comiste… _—De la nada una enorme y terrorífica cara apareció en la tapa del tarro de helado—, _¡Yo te comeré*!_

—¡¿Qué?! —Grito aterrado—, ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué harás que?!

—_¡Te comeré, Midorikawa! _—Y enseguida el enorme tarro salto sobre Midorikawa lanzándolo contra el suelo—. _¡Ahora sentirás el dolor de cada helado!_

—¡E-Espera! —Grito—, ¡No lo hagas!

—_¡Hahahaha! De nada servirá gritar, Mido-chan, ahora tú serás mi helado _—Y el enorme tarro abrió su tapa dispuesto a comerse al indefenso Midorikawa.

—¡No! ¡Nooooo! —Grito a más no poder.

Esa mañana un pelirrojo caminaba en dirección a la casa de su amigo peliverde con disposición a visitarlo, pues en los pasados días había presentado una actitud completamente extraña, ¿Tal vez estaba estresado? E inclusive podían ser las hormonas de la pubertad de cualquier forma tendría que averiguarlo una vez que llegase a su hogar. Una vez allí toco la puerta esperando a que esta se abriese pero aquella nunca paso lo intento otra vez pero volvió a repetirse lo mismo, ya un poco exasperado tomo la perilla de la puerta sorprendiéndose de que esta estuviese abierta, abrió la puerta susurrando un leve "con permiso" y lo que vio lo dejo perplejo…

—¿Pero qué paso aquí? —Se preguntó pues aquel lugar parecía haber sido arrasado por un huracán categoría cinco—, Midorikawa, ¿Estás aquí?

—¿H-Hiroto? —Escucho a lo lejos.

Con la mirada comenzó a buscar entre el enorme desorden del lugar hasta que finalmente dio con la figura de su amigo sorprendiéndose del estado deplorable en el que se encontraba: —M-Midorikawa, p-pero que te paso —Exclamo sorprendió pues el peliverde se encontraba en una esquina de las escaleras en posición fetal meciéndose de lado a lado.

—He-Helado… —Misuto este.

—¿Helado? —Cuestiono este—. ¡Ah! Ya entiendo —Exclamo sorprendiendo al peliverde.

—¿En serio? —Cuestiono este obteniendo un firme asentimiento por parte del pelirrojo.

—Sí. Ya sé que hacer, solo sígueme —Extendió su mano para que este la tomase ayudándole a reincorporarse del suelo—. Ven conmigo Midorikawa, te ayudare…

Y así logro sacarlo del desastre que ahora osaba llamar "casa" llevándolo por las calles de Inazuma Town: —¿A dónde vamos? —Pregunto este.

—Ya lo veras —Una enorme mueca de duda se formó en el rostro de Midorikawa quien simplemente se dignó a suspirar y seguir los pasos de su amigo fue entonces cuando el repentino y brusco paro de su amigo lo detuvo haciéndolo entrar en una mayor duda—. Ya llegamos —Anuncio.

Con este Midorikawa alzo la vista examinando su localización pero al momento de hacerlo un enorme espanto y miedo se apodero de él al momento en que salió huyendo del lugar: —¡No! ¡El helado me comerá! ¡Me comerá! —Grito a más no poder alejándose a alta velocidad del lugar.

—¿Pero qué le pasa? Pensé que quería comer helado —Lo único que logro hacer el pelirrojo fue encogerse de hombros mientras se adentraba en la tienda de helados.

FIN

**1* Mi Kouhai ahora el helado de pistache así que, ¿Por qué no incluir una pequeña parte de ella en este one-shot? (me matara cuando lo sepa pero valió la pena XD)**

**2* Esa escena fue inspirada de la canción "Creepy Toast" de Megurine Luka (para los que deseen buscarla)**

**Yo: **¿Y cómo quedo?

**Atsuya: **a mí no me gusto.

**Yo: **nadie te pregunto ¬¬ aparte a ti no te gusta nada.

**Atsuya: **si, pero si voy a estar aquí al menos daré mi opinión -.-

**Yo: **eres malo Atsu-chan TwT te acusare con Shi-chan

**Atsuya: **sabes muy bien que Shirou no puede hacerme nada.

**Yo: **si por eso iré a buscar a Karu-chan ˆˆ (se va)

**Atsuya: **¡Es-Espera! (sale corriendo detrás de ella)

**Con esto me despido, se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, críticas y ¡Chocolate! (ok. Tal vez no, aunque quisiera *.*) con esto me despido.**

**Matta nee (ˆˆ) )**


	2. El trauma

**¡Bienveni…! Olvídenlo (comienza a comer)**

**Atsuya: **bueno (mastica) como ella aún no ha llegado (mastica) ni modo me corresponde a mi (mastica) empezar con esta cosa loca (mastica)

**Shirou: **¿Atsuya, que estas comiendo?

**Atsuya: **algo de chocolate que encontré por ahí.

**Shirou: **espera, ¿Dijiste chocolate?

**Atsuya: **si, ¿Por qué?

**Shirou: **vuelve a decirme de donde sacaste eso.

**Atsuya: **de una caja que está ahí que decía "chocolate"

**Shirou: **¡¿Lo sacaste de ahí?!

**Atsuya: **si, que tiene de malo.

**Shirou: **pues…

**Yo: **(grita a lo lejos) ¡¿Quién se comió mi chocolate?!

**Shirou: **Atsuya, mejor comienza a correr.

**Atsuya: **¡Nah! Ni que me pudiera hacer algo.

**Shirou: **eso dices tú, pero ella vio toda la saga de Chuky así que sabe de dónde puede improvisar.

**Atsuya: **¡Demonios! -.- (se va corriendo)

**Yo: **¡Cuando encuentre a quien se comió mi chocolate, se las verá conmigo! ¡Y mi cuchillo! (rostro de Jeff the killer XD)

**Dejando las locuras de lado comencemos este loco one-shot XD así que…**

**READY! GO!**

**Nota: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece es propiedad de Level 5 (del contrario Fubuki hubiese salido vestido con traje en la serie ¬¬)

_Show time 2:_

_¡El trauma!_

—¡No! —Grito a todo pulmón—. ¡Me niego! ¡No!

—¡Vamos! Solo esta vez —Suplico su amigo.

—¡No! ¡No lo hare! —Respondió.

Se comenzaba a exasperar, ¿Cómo había llegado a aquello? Ni él mismo lo sabía, lo único que recordaba era haber estado sentado sobre la banca de descanso a la hora de la práctica cuando su amigo se acercó a él con una amplia sonrisa; algo andaba mal, cuando Midorikawa sonreía de esa manera solo significaba problemas para él.

—_Hiroto, ¿Te puedo pedir algo? —Dijo este sin borrar su amplia sonrisa._

_—S-Sí. ¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto sin mucha seguridad._

_—¿Puedes ir conmigo al parque de diversiones? —Soltó inmediatamente._

_—¡¿Eh?! ¿A-Al parque de diversiones? —Tartamudeo completamente sorprendió—, ¿P-Por qué quieres ir?_

_—¡Hay una increíble oferta de vuelta doble! —Respondió felizmente—, lastimosamente solo es por parejas._

_—¿Por parejas? —Cuestiono este—. No crees que sería mejor si fueras con una chica —El peliverde se sorprendió por el comentario e inmediatamente se ruborizo._

_—Es que… —Dijo—. No conozco muchas chicas —Fue lo último que atino a decir para que su amigo se cubriese la boca evitando reír—, ¡No te rías! ¡No todos tenemos un club de fans que corren tras de nosotros!_

_—Sí. Pero podrías habérselo pedido a cualquiera de las managers… —Sugirió._

_ —Eso tenía pensado hacer, pero…_

_—¿Pero?_

_—Ningún chico puede acercarse a Haruna a más de un metro sin que sufra la "Ira de Kidou" —Al oír esto el pelirrojo no pudo evitar reír nerviosamente—; Aki-san, Natsumi-san y Fuyuka-san no tienen ojos para nadie más que no sea el capitán._

_—¿Y qué hay de Touko y Lika? —Cuestiono nuevamente._

_—Se lo pedí a Touko y me dijo: "Gracias pero no te veo más que como un compañero de equipo", ¡Y ni siquiera sé qué significa eso! —Grito exasperadamente—. Y Lika dijo: "No eres mi tipo" —Otra risa nerviosa salió de la boca de Kiyama—. ¿Por qué las mujeres usan dialectos tan complicados?_

_—"No son tan complicados, Midorikawa!" —Pensó—. ¿Necesariamente tiene que ser en parejas? —Cuestiono nuevamente._

_—Sí. La promoción decía que no importaba con quien fueras tenían que ser dos así si te subías a cualquier juego tendrías otra vuelta completamente gratis, ¡Es increíble! Así que no me importa si es chico o chica, solamente quiero ir —Pronuncio nuevamente alarmando más al pelirrojo, tal vez aun podía zafarse de aquella situación._

_—¿Y por qué no se lo pides a alguien más? _

_—La mayoría tenía planes, incluso Kabeyama, dijo que iría a jugar videojuegos con Kurimatsu. ¡Incluso fui a preguntarle a Haruya y Zuzuno! _

_—¿Y qué dijeron? —Cuestiono con el leve tono de esperanza en su voz._

_—Dijeron que tenían que hacer un trabajo escolar y que por eso no tenían tiempo —El tono lúgubre de su voz asusto al pelirrojo que predecía las siguientes palabras por parte de su amigo peliverde—. ¡Por favor, Hiroto! ¡Ven conmigo! ¡Eres mi última alternativa! —Suplico el peliverde._

_El pelirrojo suspiro desganado, no había salida no lo dejaría en paz hasta que aceptase su propuesta y así lo hizo recibiendo un enorme "gracias" por parte de su amigo._

Y ahí estaba mirando la enorme estructura de metal, era colosal, alta y ¿Terrorífica? Si, terrorífica en extremo, al menos para él, ¿Por qué? Simplemente por aquellos traumas vividos en su infancia; a diferencia de él el peliverde sonreía contento parecía disfrutarlo al máximo mientras su amigo pelirrojo se moría del miedo solo en pensar subirse a aquella montaña colosal. Se escucharon los gritos de euforia por parte de las personas que gozaban de la "diversión" que les proporcionaba aquel juego metálico pero aquello solo le hizo erizar la piel al pelirrojo.

—¡Vamos, Hiroto! —Dijo el peliverde halándolo por la manga de la camisa. Ambos caminaban hacia la entrada del juego cuando el pelirrojo se detuvo en seco sorprendiendo a Midorikawa quien rápidamente volteo a verle—, ¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto este.

—No… —Susurro.

—¿Qué?

—¡No! ¡No subiré! —Grito de la nada—, ¡No subiré! —Y enseguida el pelirrojo corrió tan lejos como pudo dejando aún muy confundido Midorikawa en la entrada del juego mecánico.

—¿Pero qué le sucede? —Se cuestionó.

Ahí estaba él en la esquina de su casa meciéndose de lado a lado mientras abrazaba sus rodillas. ¡¿Por qué demonios había aceptado ir?! Aun se lo cuestionaba, él mismo sabia el porqué de su estado y aun así se había arriesgado a ir. ¿Por qué demonios lo hizo? No encontraba respuesta; tal vez porque así lograría superar su "pequeño problema" o porque simplemente era débil de carácter, si cualquier cosa podía ser pero fue entonces cuando la puerta de su casa se abrió dejando ver a su amigo peliverde.

—¿Hiroto, estas aquí? —Le llamo.

—Si —Respondió secamente.

—¿Qué te sucedió? Saliste corriendo como si hubieses visto un fantasma —Comento algo divertido.

—Es que…

—¿Es que…?

—Midorikawa, ¿Te puedo contar algo? —Pregunto reincorporándose de su esquina mientras obtenía un asentimiento por parte de su amigo—, ¿Prometes no reírte?

—Claro —Respondió.

—Pues veras… —Dijo tragando grueso—, le tengo pavor a los parques de diversiones, sobre todo a los juegos mecánicos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso crees que te caerás de alguno? ¿O te aplastara? ¿O te terminara cortando a la mitad? ¿O quedaras atorado en uno? ¿O…? —Sus palabras fueron detenidas por su amigo pelirrojo quien ahora volvía a tener aquella aura deprimente a su alrededor.

—Por favor, para… —Suplico. ¿Por qué le decía aquello? No le ayuda en nada a su problema—; la verdad es que me ocurrió algo severamente traumatizante cuando era pequeño.

—¿Traumatizante? —Cuestiono.

—Si… —Y un leve escalofrió recorrió todo cuerpo.

_Y por las largas calles de aquel parque un pequeño pelirrojo corría y gritaba tanto como podía llamando la atención de todos los presentes._

_—¡Aléjate! —Gritaba—. ¡Déjame en paz! _

_—¡Vuelve a aquí! —Gritaba la niña—, ¡Hiroto Kiyama vuelve aquí!_

_El pequeño volteo la vista horrorizado, ¿Por qué no lo dejaba en paz? Y sobre todo, ¿Por qué lo perseguía con una red*? Él solo quería que lo dejara en paz, él solo quería disfrutar de su salida al parque de diversiones pero ella no, ella buscaba algo "más"._

_—¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Se un hombre y bésame! —Grito enfurecida._

_—¡No! ¡Dejame en paz, Ulvida! ¡No quiero! —Grito el pequeño—. ¡Quiero mantener mi capa de inocencia, déjame!_

_El pelirrojo corrió tan rápido como intentando vanamente en escapar del agarre forzoso de su amiga cuando por fin lo vio, su única salida se presentaba ante él; estaban por cerrar la última cabina de la rueda de la fortuna cuando este logro subirse antes de que lo lograsen. Estaba a salvo, o al menos eso creyó cuando el juego termino por pararse de repente asustando grandemente al pequeño pelirrojo quien inmediatamente se aproximó a la ventana de la cabina inspeccionando abajo solo para descubrir que el juego había sido parado por su amiga que a la vez mantenía una clara expresión de enojo en su rostro asustando aún más al pelirrojo; repentinamente el juego volvió a funcionar, solo que esta vez moviéndose al lado contrario regresándolo a su punto de partida, en pocas palabras, al lugar donde su amiga lo esperaba. Su miedo aumento, estaba cerca, cada vez más cerca, más, y más cerca…_

—¿Y-Y qué sucedió? —Se animó a preguntar.

—Logro capturarme… —Respondió mientras temblaba y volvía a abrazar sus rodillas—, y hoy, cada vez que me subo a cualquier juego puedo ver su rostro, ¡Puedo verla esperándome abajo! ¡Es terrorífico! —Se abrazó aún más a sus rodillas. El peliverde rio nerviosamente, no esperaba aquella clase de relato por parte de su amigo—, Sr. Rincón* tú me comprendes, ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad que si? —Se decía así mismo dejando aún más asustado a su amigo.

—Hiroto, ¿No crees que es hora de que enfrentes ese trauma? —Enseguida su amigo levanto la vista para verle—, ¡Vamos! ¡Inténtalo otra vez! —Le animo pero lo único que consiguió fue que su amigo se aferrase al piso.

—¡No! ¡De ninguna manera! —Le grito.

—¡Vamos! ¡Inténtalo! —Volvió a repetirle.

—¡No! ¡No lo hare!

Aquella respuesta no fue aceptada por el peliverde quien sin más decir comenzó a arrastrar, en contra de su voluntad, al pelirrojo para sacarlo forzadamente de su casa. Hiroto gritaba, pataleaba e incluso llego a insultarle pero nada parecía funcionar con el peliverde.

—¡No! ¡Midorikawa suéltame! —Le suplico.

—Vamos, vamos. Todo estará bien —Le dijo ignorando completamente las suplicas de su amigo.

—No, Midorikawa. ¡Noooo! —Fue lo último que dijo antes de ser llevado a la fuerza hasta el parque de diversiones.

FIN

**1* Esa parte fue inspirada por una de las escenas de Uta no prince-sama maji love 1000%, aunque no recuerdo que capitulo fue (¡Demonios, Soy! Eres tan lindo *¬* y Natsuki persiguiéndote con esa red, morí de la risa en ese momento XD)**

**2* En honor a Chrono Mackenzie u_u (¡Nah! No daré spoilers del manga XD, solo los que leyeron el manga de Soul Eater sabrán de lo que hablo XD)**

**Yo: **¡Tachan! ¿Cómo quedo? Si lo sé, es decepcionante TwT

**Shirou: **a mí me pareció bueno.

**Yo: **¡Gracias, Shi-chan! (lo abraza)

**Shirou: **jejeje, creo que supliré a Atsuya por hoy.

**Yo: **sí. Aun no lo perdono por haberse comido mi chocolate ¬¬ mi utouto me lo había regalado TwT

**Shirou: **jejejeje ˆˆU

**Y pues aquí dejo el segundo One-shot, la verdad no sé cuántos hare, pero intentare hacerlos lo mejor que pueda así hasta entonces se aceptan comentarios, criticas, quejas, reclamos y ¡Dulces! (ok. No, Atsuya se los come todos ¬¬) sin más decir me despido…**

**Matta nee****~ (ˆˆ) )**


	3. ¡No te metas con mi cabello!

**Yo: **¡Mina, bienvenidos! Y les agradezco por los reviews ˆˆ así que ahora vuelvo con otro One-shot de Inazuma Eleven

**Atsuya: **sabes, deberías de dedicarte a otra cosa

**Yo: **¡Tú no digas nada! Sigo enojada contigo por haberte comido mi chocolate ¬¬

**Atsuya: **no es mi culpa, lo dejaste al aire así que cualquiera lo hubiese tomado.

**Yo: **los únicos que estamos aquí somos Shi-chan, tu y yo, y sé que Shi-chan jamás tomaría mi chocolate ¬¬

**Atsuya: **bien, deja de quejarte y comienza de una vez -.-

**Yo: **está bien, pero te vigilare

**Ok. Chicos comencemos con este loco One-shot XD**

**READY! GO!**

**Nota: **el día en que pierda mí obsesión con los niños shota, ese día Inazuma Eleven me pertenecerá, hasta entonces es propiedad de Level 5-chan.

**PD: **la letra en cursiva es la narración del personaje, solo para aclarar ˆˆU

_Show time 3:_

_¡No te metas con mi cabello!_

_Hay dos cosas que en absoluto no permito; uno: que los chicos escondan mis tenis favoritos y dos: ¡Que se metan con mi cabello! Si, nadie, absolutamente nadie puede meterse con mi cabello*, ¿Por qué? Pues pronto lo sabrán._

_Ese particular día me encontraba tranquilo tomando una relajante taza de café en una de las cafeterías de Inazuma Town; si, me encantaba ese café, era el mejor, con su sabor dulce y espumoso con aquel leve toque de chocolate en fondo, el simple hecho de pensarlo me hacía agua a la boca, creo que ya se imaginaran. Si era uno de mis momentos favoritos el sentarme sobre aquella mullida silla mientras posaba mis manos sobre la gélida mesa de metal obteniendo una hermosa vista de Inazuma Town; si, amo estos momentos, pero…_

El albino seguía tocando su cabello mientras que en el rostro del peliaqua un tic aparecía, se estaba exasperando, de sobremanera.

—Suzuno… —Susurro—, ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! —Grito más que histérico.

—Nada —Contesto este de manera seca.

—¡¿Nada?! A mí me parece que estas manoseando mi cabello, ¡Ya suéltalo! —Le ordeno haciendo que este lo soltase rápidamente.

—Bien. Me voy —Y así el albino se alejó de él.

—¿Pero qué demonios le pasa? —Se cuestionó.

El albino siguió caminando hasta que al doblar en una esquina la misteriosa figura de una chica apareció, su rostro denotaba emoción, demasiada.

—¿Y bien? —Pregunto esta—, ¿Los conseguiste?

Enseguida el albino saco de su bolsillo una pequeña bolsa de plástico con unos finos cabellos de color aqua en ella; enseguida la chica pego un alarido de emoción asustando levemente al albino.

—¡Kyaaa! ¡Los cabellos de Kaze-chan! —Exclamo emocionadamente.

—Bien, ya lo hice, ahora págame —Ordeno ofreciendo su mano recibiendo su ansiado dinero mientras la misteriosa chica se alejaba de su presencia—. Estas fanáticas están cada vez más locas; será mejor que tenga cuidado con mis cosas… y mi cabello.

_¡¿Qué demonios le pasaba?! ¡Nadie! Y repito, ¡Nadie! Tiene el derecho a tocar mi cabello excepto yo, y claro mi mamá, pero eso es algo que diré mucho, mucho después. Regrese completamente histérico al campo de entrenamiento para sentarme con fuerza sobre la banca de madera; di un hondo suspiro atrayendo la atención de Haruna quien se aproximó a mí._

_—_¿Sucede algo? _—_Cuestiono.

_—_La verdad, si —Fue la respuesta del peliaqua—, estoy cansado de que todos toquen mi cabello, ¿Qué acaso no tienen respeto por el espacio vital de las demás personas?

—Aja… —Pronuncio desganada.

—En serio, no sé qué le pasa a Suzuno, ¡¿Por qué demonios toca mi cabella siempre que no le veo?! —Exclamo alzando los brazos—, ¿Por qué todos tienen que tocar mi cabello? ¿Qué les sucede?

—Aja… —Respondió nuevamente.

—Tú entiendes, no es así Haruna.

—Si…

—Gracias, nece… —Pero enseguida las palabras del peliaqua se callaron al recibir una fuerte exclamación por parte de la peliazul.

—¡Termine! —Exclamo sobresaltando al peliaqua.

—¿Terminaste? —Pregunto para voltear a verla.

—¡Sí! Quedo sumamente linda —Dijo alcanzándole un espejo de mano al ex velocista—, solo mira.

Y así el peliaqua miro atónito lo que había sucedido, sus ojos se agrandaron unas inmensas ansias asesinas se apoderaron de él haciendo que apretase con gran fuerza el mango del espejo produciendo que este crujiera por la fuerza empleada.

—Haruna… —Misuto—. ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi cabello?!

_¡¿Por qué?! Simplemente, ¡¿Por qué?! No puedo pasar un minuto sin que mi cabello sea molestado, Dios solo dime que hice para merecer este castigo. Ahora mi lacio y suave cabello estaba trenzado por las manos de Haruna, ¿En qué momento comenzó a trenzarlo? Ni idea, ah no, pero eso no fue lo peor de ese día ya que lo hora programa para el entrenamiento había llegado y poco a poco los miembros del equipo comenzaron a llegar. Mátenme por favor._

El peliaqua comenzó a deshacerse la trenza tan rápido como pudo para evitar la humillación pública en la que su manager lo había metido.

—¡Kazemaru! —Escucho a lo lejos—, llegaste tempra… —Su capitán quien había corrido hacia él se detuvo en seco mirándole perplejamente—…no.

Un silencio incomodo se formó entre ambos mientras Kazemaru sostenía con ambas manos la punta de la trenza, ¿Qué se merecía para estar metido en aquel calvario? ¿Acaso poseer un cabello bien dotado era pecado? El ex velocista rio nervioso esperando alguna respuesta por parte del castaño.

—Endou… yo… —Pronuncio nerviosamente.

—Kazemaru, ¿Por qué tienes una trenza? —Cuestiono su capitán.

—A mí también me gustaría saberlo —Se unió una voz familiar a lo lejos—, también me intriga el "llamativo" adorno que tienes sobre la cabeza, Kazemaru.

_¡Demonios! ¿Qué me había hecho Haruna? Porque simplemente no había dejado mi cabello en paz, no lo sabré jamás, ¡Pero al menos hubiese esperado a que el entrenamiento acabara!_

—Es todo cosa de tu hermana —Respondió—, ella me hizo esto.

—¿Haruna? —Cuestiono—, ahora todo tiene sentido.

—Perdóname, hermano pero no me resistí —Se excusó apareciendo de la nada.

—¡Esa no es razón para hacerme esto! —Grito furioso el peliaqua.

¿Qué más podía empeorar en aquel momento? Pues aparentemente todo, una vez que el enorme grupo de football llego al campo la lluvia de preguntas, dirigidas a Kazemaru, comenzó sin dar respiro alguno al peliaqua; maldecía miles de veces el hecho de que todos se metiesen con su cabello, durante todo el día había soportado el acosamiento de los presentes quienes excusándose únicamente con un: "tu cabello es atrayente" se habían acercado a él y abusando de cada fibra de su dócil melena, quería morirse en ese momento pero esas ansias depresivas fueron sustituidas por una fuerte furia que termino en un arrebato de balonazos dirigidos a diestra y siniestra contra sus compañeros de equipo.

—¡Ya les dije que no se acerquen a mi cabello! —Grito completamente encolerizado.

—¡Ca-Cálmate, Kazemaru! —Exclamo su capitán quien intentaba vanamente esquivar la ira a balonazos de su amigo.

—¡No somos como Suzuno que vende tu cabello! —Grito Kogure quien fue rápidamente callado por sus amigos—, lo siento… —Exclamo débilmente pero era demasiado tarde…

—¡¿Qué Suzuno hace qué?! —Repentinamente la lluvia de balones ceso y una amarga paz reino el lugar.

—¿Ka-Kazemaru? —Cuestionaron asustados.

Sin previo aviso el peliaqua tomo la enorme red de balones y con fuerzas sobrehumanas los llevo consigo saliendo del campo con un aura asesina sobre él, nadie se acercó, nadie lo detuvo, solamente rezaron porque Suzuno saliera vivo de la intensa ira de su amigo.

_Bien, Suzuno, espero que estés preparado._

Y una sonrisa torcida se formó en su rostro asustando grandemente a sus compañeros.

—No sobrevivirá, ¿Verdad? —Pronuncio el chico de rastras.

—Creo que no —Respondieron.

Y así el peliaqua salió del campo cargando el inmenso saco de balones en busca de su "victima" dispuesto a descargar toda su rabia en él concentrada únicamente en un pequeño balón. Ese día una intensa persecución se realizó en Inazuma Town, edificios, casas y algunos árboles quedaron destruidos, todo por insignificantes balones de football.

_Sin duda mi día había mejorado. Ingenuo, ¿En serio cree que no sé qué esta tras ese buzón? Solo aguarda Suzuno, hay una cama en el hospital con tu nombre._

FIN

**1* Basado en un compañero de aula mío (si tiene un severo problema con su cabello U¬¬)**

**Yo: **Gomen! Sé que quedo corto T.T

**Atsuya: **eres completa irresponsable ¬¬

**Yo: **¡Cállate! A ti no tengo que darte respuestas #¬¬

**Atsuya: **eres mala -.-

**Yo: **(suspira) ¡Karu-chan! ¡Ven, por favor! (se va a buscarla)

**Atsuya: **¡No, espera! ¡No la llames! (se va corriendo tras de ella)

**¡Seh! Sé que esta raro, así que comprenderé si no logran seguirle u_uU pero intentare mejorar para lo próxima e incluso hacerlo mucho más divertido hasta entonces se aceptan comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, críticas y ¡Gatitos! (no la verdad es que tengo demasiados en casa ˆˆU, aunque si es de peluche es bien recibido :3) sin más decir me despido…**

**Matta nee****~ (ˆˆ) )**


	4. El pingüino

**¡Bienvenido mundo!**

**Yo: **vuelvo otra vez con otro raro One-shot XD

**Atsuya: **tienes razón, son raros

**Yo: **Atsu-chan, eres malo conmigo.

**Atsuya: **no me importa

**Yo: **como digas ¬¬

**Atsuya: **¡Empieza de una vez! ¡Quiero irme ya de aquí!

**Yo: **ok. Ok.

**¡My bien chicos! Comencemos con esta extrovertida, bizarra y ¿divertida? Historia, intente hacerla lo más divertida que pude, así que les dejare la última palabra a ustedes. Sin más decir…**

**READY! GO!**

**Nota: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5 (de lo contrario Atsuya estaría vivo TwT)

_Show time 4:_

_El pingüino._

Era hermoso, sin duda hermoso; en su vida nunca había presenciado semejante imagen y no se arrepentía de ello. De entre el cielo una inexplicable lluvia de pingüinos* caía sobre el campo de amarillas margaritas, en medio, el peliblanco bailaba a su alrededor feliz por la imagen y la "bendecida" lluvia de pingüinos que caía a su alrededor; si, sin duda era feliz sintiendo como las mullidas patas y alas de aquellas aves vestidas de trajes blancos y negros golpeaban su rostro, era feliz tanto que incluso podía dejarse arrebatar el alma por la santa muerte e irse en paz, pero…

—¡Sakuma! —Gritaban desde fuera—. ¡Sakuma! —Volvieron a gritar mientras estos mismos gritos eran seguidos por los fuertes golpes a su puerta.

El peliblanco despertó de golpe solo para que una inmensa rabia se apoderada de él, ¿Quién osaba a interrumpir su amado sueño? Fuera quien fuera se las vería con él y una almohada. Se reincorporo de la cama calzando sus pantuflas y caminando pesadamente hasta la puerta para abrirla de un tirón mirando a los jóvenes que se encontraban fuera de esta.

—¿Qué quieren? —Pregunto desganadamente.

—¿Qué no lo recuerdas? —Cuestiono el de rastas—, quedamos de salir a la ciudad hoy.

—¿Acaso eres un cabeza hueca que olvida todo? —Ataco Akio.

Un tic se formó en su rostro sin que dejara de ver a sus dos amigos, estaba hirviendo en rabia, ¿Quiénes se creían para despertarlo a semejantes horas de la mañana e interrumpir su amado sueño? Se resignó, no lo dejarían hasta que aceptase.

—Dejen que me cambie —Dijo para cerrar la puerta de un solo golpe.

—Creo que te pasaste con los gritos —Reclamo Yuto.

—Había que despertarlo de una manera —Se excusó.

Y así con desgano, y mucha furia, se vistió el peliblanco saliendo inmediatamente de su cuarto para encontrarse con sus dos compañeros. Entre los tres salieron a recorrer los alrededores de Inazuma Town, a pesar de ello el malhumor del peliblanco no disminuyo ni un poco, aún seguía pensando en aquel hermoso sueño inconcluso donde su paraíso de pingüinos era concedido; aquello era raro, él lo sabía, pero no podía dejar aquellos arraigados hábitos, ¿Cómo había llegado a amar tanto a una ave con la incapacidad de volar? Ni siquiera lo sabía, lo único que sabía era que, mientras estuviese rodeado de un mar de pingüinos él estaría feliz hasta la muerte.

—¿Y tú qué opinas, Sakuma? —Pregunto Kidou llamando inmediatamente la atención de su amigo.

—¿Qué? —Cuestiono este.

—¿Acaso no escuchaste? Que idiota —Replico Akio.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —Grito enfurecido el peliblanco. En ese momento estaba dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre el chico pero fue cuando Yuto lo detuvo con las fuerzas que pudo.

—¡Cálmate, Sakuma! Ya sabes cómo es Fudou —Le reprocho.

El peliblanco se calmó reincorporando su postura sin dejar de enviar una mirada asesina a Fudou. Se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada solo para encontrarse con lo que después se convertiría en las semanas de su calvario. Y fue así como comenzó. Justo frente de él una máquina expendedora de peluches* estaba colocada frente a una tienda abarrotes, él no era del tipo de chicos que se alocan con aquel tipo de juguetes pero lo único que logro captar su atención fue el pingüino de peluche finamente colocado entre medio del millar de peluches.

—_Sakuma… _—Sintió que lo llamaba—, _Sakuma… ven por mí._

Inconscientemente el peliblanco comenzó a caminar en dirección a la maquina dejando sorprendidos a sus compañeros, el chico se acercó tanto como pudo al vidrio de la maquina topando su rostro contra este dejando la marca de su agita respiración sobre todo el vidrio lo cual produjo un leve escalofrió en sus amigos, jamás habían visto esa actitud en él.

—¿Sa-Sakuma? ¿Estás bien? —Se atrevió a preguntar Kidou.

Pero sus palabras entraron y salieron por los oídos del peliblanco quien no dejo de ver intensamente al pingüino de peluche. Nadie supo cuándo pero de la nada saco una moneda y la introdujo en la ranura de la maquina listo para ganar su ansiado pingüino, y así lo hizo intento con tanta astucia sacar al pingüino de entre el mar de peluches, movió la palanca y cuando creyó haber atinado al punto del pingüino presiono el brillante botón dejando caer la garra de metal, sin lugar a dudas tomo al pingüino y justo cuando lo elevaba por el aire…

—¡Nooo! —Grito grandemente el peliblanco. Poco falto para que su amado pingüino terminara en sus manos de no ser por la inútil garra de aquel juego—, ¡Te matare, maldita maquina! —Grito más que enfurecido asustando a sus compañeros quienes rápidamente lo intentaron separar de la máquina.

—¡Ca-Cálmate, Sakuma! —Inquirieron intentando quitarlo vanamente de la máquina expendedora.

Y así pasaron el resto de la tarde intentando despegar a su amigo de aquella máquina infernal que parecía traerlas contra ellos ya que al momento de llevar al pingüino de peluche en el aire la garra terminaba por soltarlo y devolverlo al resto de la fila exasperando aún más al peliblanco; lograron detenerlo solo cuando finalmente se acabaron todas las monedas, incluidas las suyas. A rastras tuvieron que llevar a su amigo quien en reclamos, y unos cuantos insultos, acepto "gustosamente" regresar al hospedaje. Pero aquello no culmino ahí…

Al siguiente día el peliblanco llego decidido a sacar aquel ansiado pingüino pero lo único que resulto fue lo mismo que el día anterior, y así volvió cada día en un intento fallido de sacar aquel peluche fue entonces como su vida monetaria comenzó a decaer grandemente, inclusive la de sus amigos.

—¡Endou! —Grito el peliaqua—, ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Trae la cuerda*! —Grito a todo volumen sosteniendo a su amigo por el brazo.

—¡Kazemaru, suéltame! —Ordeno el peliblanco intentando zafarse del agarre de su amigo—; ¡Solo esta vez! ¡Lo conseguiré! —Exclamo sosteniéndose de la maquina mientras seguía siendo halado por el peliaqua.

Pero como todas las veces anteriores no lo logro…

Una increíble depresión callo sobre el peliblanco quien se recluyo en su cuarto, no salía, e incluso parecía que no comía, su cuarto permanecía cerrado las veinte y cuatro horas del día sus amigos pasaban intentando que este saliera pero se reusaba; inclusive hubo una ocasión en la que Fudou, obligado por sus compañeros, se adentró en la habitación de este para sacarlo aunque fuese a rastras pero lo único que recibió fue un increíble almohadazo de parte del peliblanco seguido por un balde agua fría, que hasta el día de hoy no se sabe su procedencia o si era agua.

Finalmente todos los de Inazuma Japan lograron ponerse de acuerdo e ir a por el pingüino sabiendo que solo así terminarían con el increíble calvario de su amigo. Una revuelta se provocó en las calles, los chicos de Raimon se pelearon por sacar a cómo podían el peluche, varios de ellos sucumbieron a la derrota, otros, como Fudou intentaron destruir la maquina a golpes mientras que el "sensato" de Shuuya Goenji intento derribarla con un pelotazo que inmediatamente fue detenido por sus compañeros aludiendo que: "si lo rompes lo pagas". Entre las locas ideas que tuvieron fue la de meter al pobre de Kogure por el agujero de los peluches para que este lo sacara cosa que hizo que este saliese corriendo lejos de ellos mientras les gritaba un: "¡Están dementes!"; la fiebre del pingüino comenzaba a consumirlos.

Y así pasaron durante una semana peleados por ver quien lograba sacar el bendito peluche, como era de esperar nadie lo logro sacar, hasta que un día…

—Creo saber quién nos puede ayudar —Exclamo Shuuya.

—¡¿En serio?! —Preguntaron todos.

—Sí. Solo denme unos minutos, y muchos dulces —Respondió dejando consternados a sus compañeros.

Parecían disparates los que decía en aquel momento pero si con aquello se libraban de la maldición del "pingüino de Sakuma", como ahora lo llamaban, estarían dispuestos a hacer lo que fuera necesario.

—Ella nos puede ayudar, yo sé que sí.

—¡¿Ella?! —Cuestionaron todos.

Fue entonces cuando el milagroso día llego y con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros se asomaron a la puerta del peliblanco tocando delicadamente y abriéndola con cuidado, mientras Fudou se aseguraba de que ninguna almohada o algún balde con agua de dudosa procedencia estuviese cerca, para después entrar y sorprender al depresivo peliblanco con su amado pingüino quien rápidamente dejo aquel estado deplorable para abalanzarse contra el pingüino de peluche.

—¡¿Cómo lo consiguieron?! —Pregunto mientras lo inspeccionaba asegurándose de que fuera el mismo.

—Pues… —Misuto nerviosamente el capitán del equipo.

—Recibimos ayuda —Contesto Shirou.

—¿Ayuda? —Cuestiono este.

—Si… —Dijeron con desgano.

Tras del enorme grupo se encontraba Midorikawa con un aura depresiva sobre él mientras el pelirrojo intentaba vanamente en consolarlo.

—Cálmate, Midorikawa —Le decía este.

—¿Cómo pudieron darle todos mis dulces a Yuuka?

El pelirrojo no supo que responderle pues la imagen del momento en que separaban al peliverde de sus "amados" dulces llego a su mente, y así poco a poco se alejó del depresivo peliverde antes de que la culpa lo invadiera, no sin antes advertirles a sus compañeros las represarías de sus acciones contra el peliverde; una enorme duda se formó en ellos, no sintieron miedo ante la advertencia de Hiroto, al menos hasta el día en que el mismo Midorikawa les jugo una broma de la cual ni con meses de terapia pudieron recuperarse.

FIN

**1* Admitámoslo, Inazuma Eleven tiene un severo trauma con los pingüinos (tenía que incluirlo como buena fanática de la serie y el mejor candidato fue Saku-chan XD)**

**2* Ese trauma más que todo era mío (¡Nunca pude sacar un bendito peluche de una de esas recondenadas maquinas! .)**

**3* Esa escena fue basada en una imagen que encontré de casualidad en internet (¡Seh! ¡Viva Google Imágenes! XD)**

**Shirou: **se les agradece la atención prestada al siguiente One-shot ˆ_ˆ

**Atsuya: **sabes, deberías quitarte de ahí.

**Shirou: **¿Por qué?

**Atsuya: **eres un punto abrazable.

**Shirou: **¿Punto abrazable?

**Atsuya: **sí.

**Yo: **(se lanza sobre él) ¡Shi-chan! (comienza a asfixiarlo en el abrazo)

**Atsuya: **te lo dije. El santo Dios Atsuya Fubuki nunca se equivoca.

**Chicos, ¿Cómo me quedo? Seh, sé que se derriten los ojos al ver mi la ortografía TwT, incluso los míos, pero mejorare la siguiente vez, lo prometo, así que hasta entonces se aceptan reclamos, quejas, sugerencias ¡Y a Shirou! (tal vez sea tarea imposible con lo sobreprotector que es Atsuya, pero les agradeceré el intento XD) sin más me despido…**

**Matta nee****~ (ˆˆ) )**


	5. ¡El secreto de Fudou!

**¡Hola, querido mundo!**

**Yo: **finalmente actualizo, me tienen de prisionera en el cole T.T

**Atsuya: **¿Cómo crees que me siento yo estando aquí?

**Yo: **eso es diferente, ¿Entiendes?

**Atsuya: **como digas, yo pienso que es lo mismo.

**Yo: **¡Da igual!

**Ok. Dejando eso (que no tiene nada que ver con el one-shot XD) comencemos con este raro, extrovertido y ¿Travestido One-shot? Cuando lo lean comprenderán :3 sin más decir…**

**READY! GO!**

**Nota: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece es propiedad de Leve-5 (Nah! No sé qué decir, solo que debo poner eso de lo contrario me demandan por todo lo que tengo [que no es mucho por cierto])

_Show time 5:_

_¡El secreto de Fudou!_

La pacifica cancha de football de Inazuma Town.

Tres chicos apasionados por este hermoso deporte practicaban apasionadamente pasándose la pelota de uno a otro mientras conversaban de cosas triviales, fue entonces cuando un tono desconcertante alarmo a los tres chicos haciendo que el mohicano lanzase la pelota por accidente a su amigo albino quien rápidamente fue tumbado al suelo por el fuerte impacto del balón contra su rostro.

CALIFORNIA GURLS¯*. Y el conocido e hilarante tono resonó por todo el campo de práctica; sus amigos no pudieron evitar que una gota resbalase sobre sus cabezas al recordando las palabras de su amigo cuando estos se quejaron del tono: "Un chico sexy debe tener a Katy Perry en su teléfono". Sin mucho interés saco su teléfono de su bolsillo llevándolo a su oreja, ambos jugadores lo miraron intrigados al escuchar que este emitía varias maldiciones por lo bajo a lo que Kidou reacción rápidamente cubriendo los oídos de Sakuma.

—Los niños no deben escuchar esto… —Le dijo.

—¡Bien! —Grito el enfurecido Fudou—. Me voy —Fue su respuesta para encaminarse a la banca y comenzar a tomar sus cosas.

—¿Y la practica? —Cuestiono el peliblanco.

—Dejémosla para después —Respondió.

—¿Por qué? —Cuestiono nuevamente.

—Porque… —Divago un momento para después desviar la mirada—, t-t-tengo algo que hacer…

—¿El qué? —Pregunto nuevamente.

—¡Ya deja de preguntar lo que no te incumbe! ¡Quédate con que tengo que hacer algo y punto! —Grito más que enfurecido para finalmente salir del campo.

—Parece mujer con periodo —Misuto Sakuma quien rápidamente termino envuelto por una inmensa montaña de toallas y la bufanda de Shirou*.

—¡Que te quede claro, afeminado! ¡A la siguiente no te lanzare toallas! —Grito desde la lejanía, ¿Cómo demonios hacia para saber cuándo decían algo sobre él? Daba más miedo que Atsuya en un buen día.

—Sera mejor que se consi… —Antes de que el peliblanco pudiese seguir la mano de su amigo lo detuvo.

—Sakuma, te lo advierto, si quieres llegar a conseguir una novia, será mejor que no digas nada más de Fudou porque lo siguiente que hará será dejarte lisiado de por vida —Y el peliblanco trago grandemente—. Aunque hay algo que me intriga.

—¿El qué? —Pregunto el peliblanco zafándose de la montaña de toallas.

—El hecho de que ha estado actuando raro ultimadamente.

—¿Fudou actuando raro? Pero si es normal en él Kidou —Respondió el ya libre peliblanco.

—Sí, pero en estos días ha estado actuando incluso más raro de lo normal.

—¿Incluso para ser Fudou?

—Sí.

Y así ambos chicos intentaron descifrar el secreto de su amigo, fue entonces cuando las primeras señales del apocalipsis surgieron en el momento en que Sakuma logro tener una idea en su cabeza*.

—¿Y si lo seguimos? —Propuso este.

—Eso es… —Dijo—, un buen plan, ¿Cómo se re ocurrió?

—¡Nunca subestimes el gran poder del dios pingüino!

En cierta calle de Inazuma Town.

Ambos chicos se escondían tras una de las esquinas mientras vigilaban atentamente al mohicano.

—¿Por qué tu estas vestido de Sherlock y yo de Watson? —Cuestiono el peliblanco.

—Porque Sherlock es el que piensa más —Contesto inmediatamente.

—Buen punto.

—Shh, ahí viene —Pronuncio este para callarlo inmediatamente.

Y así ambos aguardaron a que su amigo pasase, era extraño, aun para Fudou. Una mueca de intriga se formó en su rostro, ¿Qué demonios hacia Fudou vestido con semejante traje*? Parecía un espía en cubierto fue entonces cuando el peliblanco decidió hablar.

—Es un espía —Y una gota resbalo por la cabeza de su amigo.

—No Sakuma, no es un espía —Contesto el de rastras.

—Entonces es un asesino profesional.

—No Sakuma. Puede que Fudou le compre armas nucleares a Rusia pero eso no quiere decir que sea un asesino, ¿Creo?

—¿Entonces que hace vestido así? —Y otra gota volvió a resbalar de su cabeza.

—Eso es lo que estamos por descifrar —Contesto.

Con el mayor sigilo que pudieron comenzaron a seguir a su amigo por las largas calles de Inazuma Town. Y así siguieron por el largo camino pisándole los talones a su extraño amigo fue entonces cuando este freno en seco y volteo su mirada hacia atrás asustando a ambos chicos quienes se escondieron lo más rápido posible tras uno de los enormes contenedores de basura. Fudou se acercó con gran rapidez al enorme contenedor asustando aún más a sus amigos; era su fin, de algo estaban seguros, esa era su muerte segura.

Pasados cinco segundos. Nada. Cuatro. Nada. Tres. Nada. Dos. Nada. Uno… y se temieron lo peor, pero para gran sorpresa de los chicos nada paso.

—¡He qué bien, un dólar! —Misuto feliz el mohicano.

—_Tiene buen olfato para el dinero _—Se dijo mentalmente Kidou.

—_Tacaño… _—Fue lo único que pensó Sakuma.

Y así, después del leve incidente, los dos chicos siguieron con su ardua labor de seguir a su amigo cuando finalmente vieron que este se detuvo al frente de un local, pero, la conmoción llego a ellos al leer el rotulo de aquel lugar.

—¡¿Castle's Maid Coffee*?! —Se dijeron ambos a la vez.

Inmediatamente se cubrieron la boca dándose cuenta del gran error que acababan de cometer, el mohicano volteo la mirada hacia atrás pero al no encontrar nada se limitó a encogerse de hombros y seguir con su camino.

—¿Qué hace Fudou en un Maid Coffee? —Cuestiono Kidou.

—No sabía que tenía esa clase de gustos…

Y las sorpresas no paraban de llegarles pues sin que lo esperaban su extraño amigo entro disimuladamente al café dejándolos a un más absortos.

—Entro… —Dijo Kidou.

—… Al café —Termino su amigo.

Con el poco valor que reunieron se acercaron a las ventanas del local dispuestos a averiguar las razones que habían traído a su amigo. Y la imagen que vieron los atormentaría el resto de sus vidas, sus ojos se ensancharon tanto como pudieron, sus bocas se abrieron al máximo y el trauma psicológico que sufrieron en ese momento no podría ser curado ni con años de terapia.

—Fudou…

—Si… —Ambos se miraron aun sin creer lo que veían.

—Sakuma. Prométeme que nunca hablaremos de esto —Pronuncio recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del peliblanco.

—Hagamos como que nunca vimos esto, ¿Quieres? —Y el castaño también asintió. Ambos decididos a marcharse se largaron tan pronto como pudieron intentando borrar aquella imagen de su cabeza.

Dentro del Maid Coffee.

El mohicano se maldecía mentalmente una y otra vez arto de la situación en la que el mismo se había metido. Se miró de pies a cabeza, ¿Cómo demonios había llegado a aquella situación? Ni siquiera el recordaba. Se maldijo nuevamente al verse vestido con el ridículo vestido y delantal de Maid* pero su paciencia acabo en el momento en que tuvo que ponerse la diadema decorativa sobre su cabello, ¡Desea morir! Con todas sus ansias lo deseaba, pero una cosa había llegado a aprender de aquella experiencia.

—No volveré a apostar con Atsuya.

FIN

**1* Gomen, pero fue la primera que se me vino a la mente (también era la que estaba escuchando XD)**

**2* Nah! Ni idea de porque estaba ahí.**

**3* No es que tenga algo en contra de Saku-chan, es solo que, seamos realistas Sakuma no tuvo ni una sola idea en toda la serie XD**

**4* Para aquellos que leyeron mi one-shot "el diario" creo que se harán una idea de cómo va vestido.**

**5* Café el castillo de Maids (todos los derechos reservados XD)**

**6* Eso fue basado en uno de los tracks de los CDs dramas de Free! Que tal vez pronto suba a Youtube (casi muero de hemorragia nasal en este Track, ¡Demonios, Rin tiene toda la culpa! .)**

**Yo: **¡Seh! Solo… (Come) a mí se me… (Come) ocurren este tipo… (Come) de historias.

**Atsuya: **¿Qué comes?

**Yo: **una dona que me regalo una de las chicas de los reviews.

**Atsuya: **dame una.

**Yo: **¡No después de cómo te comiste todos mis chocolates!

**Atsuya: **mala -.-

**Yo: **miren quien lo dice ¬¬

**Y dejando eso de lado XD ¿Qué les ha parecido? Sé que mis faltas ortográficas hacen doler los ojos T.T pero intentare mejorar, asi que hasta entonces se aceptan reclamos, comentarios, sugerencias y un panda *.*. Sin más decir me despido.**

**Matta nee****~ (ˆˆ) )**


	6. ¿Por qué todos aman a Tobitaka?

**¡Konichiwa querido mundo!**

**Yo: **he vuelto…

**Atsuya:**a quien le importa.

**Yo: **eres malo TwT

**Atsuya:**como sea, empieza de una vez -.-

**Yo: **bien ¬¬

**¡Mina-san! Ahora llego con otro One-shot. A pedido de anothereleven345 el one-shot estará dedicado a Tobitaka (me costó un poco ya que no estoy tan familiarizada con el personaje XD solo espero que te haya gustado) así que sin más decir comencemos con este ¿Raro? One-shot, seh, creo que es el más raro que he escrito ˆˆU así que…**

**READY! GO!**

**Nota: **el día en que me case con Mamoru Miyano, ese día Inazuma Eleven me pertenecerá, hasta entonces es propiedad de Level-5 (que desgracia ¬¬)

_Show time 6:_

_¿Por qué todos aman a Tobitaka?_

_Porque siempre te da dulces._

Una amplia sonrisa se formó en el rostro del peliverde mientras devoraba felizmente la barra de chocolates en una esquina del salón.

—¿Eh? Midorikawa —Dijo el peliaqua llamando la atención del chico—, ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—Tobitaka me lo dio.

Inmediatamente el peliaqua volteo su vista al mencionado mientras intentaba salir de la enorme duda que recién se había formado dentro de él pero una impresión más grande se creó al ver como este repartía miles de dulces a sus compañeros.

—Tobitaka, ¿De dónde sacas tantos dulces? —Cuestiono sin poder evitar que una gota de sudor resbalara de su cabeza.

—Eso es algo que no te puedo decir…

_Porque es el mejor DJ de todos._

El joven Kazemaru cubría tanto como podía sus oídos intentando que el increíble ruido de al lado lo dejase dormir, se estaba hartando, ¿Por qué nadie le decía nada? ¿Acaso podían dormir con semejante alboroto en toda la pensión? Un ya malhumorado Kazemaru se levantó de su cama en dirección a la habitación de al lado para tocar frenéticamente la puerta.

—¡Tobitaka, ya de…! —Sus palabras quedaron al aire al ver que su capitán era quien habría la puerta—, Endou, ¿Pero qué haces en la habitación de Tobitaka?

—¿Qué? ¡Ah! Tenemos una fiesta, ¿No quieres pasar? —Fue la respuesta.

—No, gracias… —Un leve tic se formó en él mientras veía como todos sus compañeros bailaban frenéticamente dirigidos por el joven de cabellera morada.

_Porque él lo dice._

—¡Ahora todos alaben al gran Tobitaka! —Gritaba frenéticamente a la vez que era aplaudido por sus compañeros de equipo.

—¡Increíble! ¡Es increíble Tobitaka-san!

—No. Llámenme Tobitaka-sama —Dijo y nuevamente fue premiado por los aplausos de sus compañeros.

—No me jodan —Fue lo único que atino a decir el peliaqua arto de aquella situación.

_Porque él te ama._

—¡Feliz san Valentín! —Grito para abrazar al peliaqua.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces?! —Con todas sus fuerzas se lo zafó de encima mientras le propinaba un buen golpe en la cabeza—, ¡Jamás vuelvas a tocarme, degenerado*!

—Pero si yo solo te abrase.

_Porque compra helado._

—¡Helado gratis! —Gritaron los miembros de Inazuma Japan.

—¡Te amo, oh santo dios Tobitaka! —Inquirió Midorikawa reverenciándose ante el pelimorado.

—No exageres Midorikawa… —Comento Kazemaru.

—Te daré toda la colección de pingüinos de Sakuma, mi querido dios —Repitió.

—¡No uses mis pingüinos para pagar tu helado!

_Porque ama el football._

—Y así fue como Hibiki-san me enseño a jugar soccer —Los impresionados miembros de Inazuma Japan aplaudieron ante el relato.

—Tobitaka, me enorgulleces tanto —Hablo en capitán del equipo mientras se limpiaba el rostro con una manga "desconocida".

—¡Endou, no te limpies con mi manga! —Grito enfurecido el peliaqua.

_Porque te defiende de Fudou._

De entre las sombras el mohicano se reía macabramente esperando a que su "victima" apareciera y cállese en su recién preparada trampa. Faltaba poco para que llegase, espero, y espero hasta que…

—¡¿Qué…?! —Grito incrédulo—, ¡Suéltame, Tobitaka! —Grito enfurecido Fudou.

—Lo lamento pero no puedo dejar que le hagas eso al pequeño Tachimukai —Respondió tomándolo por los brazos mientras lo llevaba lejos.

—¡Por un demonio! ¡Te digo que me sueltes! ¡Hijo de…!

Inmediatamente el peliaqua apareció tras el castaño cubriendo sus oídos: —Esto no lo pueden escuchar los niños.

_Porque es… ¿Sexy?_

—¡Tobitaka, eres el mejor! —Gritaron todos los miembros.

—¿Verdad que si? Pero no me sorprende ya que siendo tan generoso, atlético y apuesto* nadie puede resistirse a mí, ¿Verdad?

Y un enorme silencio reino en todo el salón dejando confundido al pelimorado: —Ehhhhh… —Pronunciaron—. ¡Nos vemos! —E inmediatamente el salón quedo vacío quedando únicamente el peliaqua.

—¡Esperen! ¿Pero que les sucede? —Se dijo—. Kazemaru, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué todos se fueron? Solo les dije que mi hermosa presencia hacia que me amaran, ¿No es así?

—Ehhhh… —Pronuncio—. ¡Me voy! —Y con aquello el desolado Tobitaka quedo en la amplia y vacía habitación.

—¿Pero que dije?

FIN.

**1* Gomen! Pero esa frase me la han pegado mis compañeros XD**

**2* ¡Jejejeje! Eso es lo que pasa cuando te pones a ver Soul Eater (El ego de Black*Star no cabe ni en este fanfic XD)**

**Yo: **finalmente lo termine XD

**Atsuya: **eres lenta ¬¬

**Yo: **por comentarios como ese prefiero a Shi-chan, ¡Aaaahh, Shi-chan!

**Atsuya: **¡No dejare que te acerques a mi hermano! ¡Maldita shotacon!

**Yo: **te lo buscaste, ¡Karu-chan! (se va a buscarla)

**Atsuya: **¡Espera!

**Y aquí termino este ¿Raro? Si creo que si me quedo bastante raro XD (no acerté en la personalidad de Tobitaka ni un poquito, pero ese era el chiste XD) solo espero que lo hayan disfrutado y pues solo dos one-shots mas y termino con esto (no sera una lástima, me quedan horrendos T.T) así que hasta que eso llegue se aceptan pedidos, comentarios, criticas, sugerencias y ¡Galletas! (Si tienen serán muy bien recibidas en la caridad: "salvemos a Shirou" por cada galleta recibida salvamos aun Fubuki de las garras de Level 5, Nah! Mentira XD), sin mas decir me despido…**

**Matta nee****~ (ˆ _ˆ) )**


	7. La tarea de Haruya y Suzuno

**¡Konbanwa mi amado mundo!**

**Yo: **¡Querido y amado mundo! ¡He vuelto con otro loco one-shot!

**Atsuya: **en eso te creo.

**Yo: **bien ¬¬… como el señor "mal genio" no quiere permanece aquí, en el último capítulo Shi-chan me ayudara a presentar.

**Atsuya: **bien ya me est-… ¡Espera! ¡No metas a Shirou en esto!

**Yo: **muy tarde~ ahora Shi-chan sera mi co-presentador ˆ/ˆ

**Atsuya: **¡Ni creas qu-!

**Yo: **bien comencemos XD

**Bien, como no tengo más que decir, solamente que disfruten el intento de humor en este one-shot XD, vayamos directo a disclaimer (que pereza :3)**

**Nota: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece (sino en este momento Kazemaru sería el personaje más masculino de toda la serie TwT) es propiedad de Level 5 (malditos derechos de autor T.T)

_Show time 7:_

_La tarea de Haruya y Suzuno_

—Estoy aburrido… —Misuto el albino—. Hagamos algo más…

Con aquellas palabras el pelirrojo logro quebrar su lápiz ardiendo en cólera. ¿Cuánto llevaban haciendo aquello? Y principalmente, ¿Por qué demonios siempre seguía escogiéndolo como compañero de trabajo? Siempre era lo mismo, llegaba, se sentaba, asaltaba el refrigerador de su casa y terminaba por irse quedando él con el peso del trabajo.

—Suzuno… —Susurro—. ¡¿Quieres trabajar de una maldita vez?! —Grito colérico.

—No digas malas palabras, es malo, Haruya —¿Quién se creía para decirle eso? Si más él recordaba hacia unos días había insultado a uno de sus compañeros de salón por el simple hecho de haber robado su borrador de panda*.

Resignado el pelirrojo se levantó de su asiento para conseguir el libro más cercano y lanzarlo despiadadamente al chico; este callo sobre su rostro pero a pesar de ello Suzuno no reacciono.

—_¿Qué demonios le pasa a este? —_Pensó Haruya—. Léelo —Ordeno.

—"Mitología griega", ¿Qué con eso? —Pregunto produciendo que el rostro de su amigo se volviese tan rojo como su cabello, estaba a punto de explotar de la rabia.

—¡Es el tema, idiota! —Grito a todo pulmón.

Por un minuto el peliblanco miro intrigado el libro, lo abrió lentamente mientras leía vagamente cada página de este, con un suspiro lo cerro y dirigiendo una mirada seria a su compañero se aventuró a responder. ¿Sería acaso el milagroso día en que su amigo tendría una idea? Haruya está sin poder creerlo y mucho menos cuando este abrió la boca para expresar sus palabras.

—No lo entiendo —Respondió.

—¡Idiota! —Grito enfurecido para golpearlo. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer tal castigo?—, solo dime si tienes una idea cuerda.

—Hmmm… —Exclamo tomándose el mentón—, hagamos la representación de Hércules.

—No es mala idea.

—bien. Yo seré Hércules y tú serás la vieja bruja con vestido —Y otro libro fue a parar a su rostro.

—¡Deja de decir tonterías! ¡No hay ninguna vieja bruja!

—Claro que si —Respondió—. Cuando Hércules rescata al príncipe de ahogarse y este se enamora de él entonces va y le pide que cambie su cola por piernas y enton… —El pelirrojo encesto un gran golpe en la cabeza del albino callándolo en el acto.

—¡Esa es la historia de la sirenita, imbécil!

—Pero no era para que te enojaras —Inquirió sobándose la cabeza—, entonces cual es la historia de Hércules.

—Hércules era u dios mítico, hijo de Zeus.

—¿Y que tenia de especial? —Al pobre Haruya se le agotaba la paciencia, ¿Cómo había logrado aprobar los años anteriores?

—Hércules era hijo de Zeus pero por un engaño de Hades fue despojado de su privilegio y criado como un humano, pero para cuand- —Inmediatamente detuvo su relato al ver como su amigo se perdía entre sus palabras—. Tenía superpoderes.

—¡Oohhh~! —Exclamo—, pero mejor no, hagamos otro.

Ese chico lo lograba sacar de sus casillas, y de qué manera, suspiro intentando calmarse mientras se repetía mentalmente: _Calmate Haruya, cálmate_.

—Bien, ¿Cuál quieres? —Cuestiono más tranquilo.

—Medusa, con el cabello que tienes nos vendría de maravilla —La idea de ir a su cocina y tomar el cuchillo más cercano abarco su cabeza, pero nuevamente su "pura" conciencia intervino y le hizo desistir de cometer acto de homicidio.

—Otra sugerencia —Cuestiono.

—¿Y si hablamos acerca de Cronos?

—¿Quién es?

—El dios del tiempo.

—¿Te refieres a un viejo barbón que siempre lleva un reloj? Porque si es así te quedaría bien, siendo tu un viejo gruñón el personaje no te quedaría nada mal —Lo consideraba, verdaderamente lo consideraba, aun su pobre conciencia tenia fuerzas para retener la eterna furia que está produciendo aquellas palabras.

—Bien haremos una sencilla, hablemos sobre cupido —Exclamo cansado.

Por un momento el silencio reino en la habitación, ni Haruya sabia porque, simplemente un inminente silencio invadió cada rincón para después ser cortado por un leve quejido proveniente de la boca del peliblanco; en su momento Haruya no supo identificarlo pero después de un rato logro comprender, se estaba ¿Riendo?

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Cuestiono intrigado.

—Nagumo… —Pronuncio entrecortadamente mientras intentaba contener su risa—… usando pañal.

¿Qué demonios le cruzaba por la cabeza? Parecía que todas sus palabras y sugerencias tomaban un rumbo extraño y bizarro en la cabeza del peliblanco. Haruya suspiro resignado, ¿Qué más podía hacer?

—Bien, probemos una última —Sugirió recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del peliblanco—. Hablaremos sobre Afrodita, la diosa de la belleza y el amor.

Inmediatamente logro ver como su compañero se alejaba discretamente de él encolerizando aún más al pelirrojo, ¿Acaso intentaba escapar del trabajo?

—¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! —Grito enfadado.

—Haruya… —Susurro—, no sabía que tenías esos gustos.

—¡¿Pero qu…?! —¿Acaso estaba diciendo lo que él creía? Unas enormes ansias asesinas se apoderaron de él y su quebrantada conciencia le gritaba: "ve y busca ahora mismo ese cuchillo" seguramente lo haría—. ¡Deja de estar diciendo estupideces! —Y así fue como lanzo la colección más pesada de enciclopedias que tenía a la mano hacia el desprevenido Suzuno.

—Espera a que Afuro lo sepa —Comento sobándose nuevamente la cabeza.

—Nada de qu… —Fue entonces cuando una magnifica y macabra idea llego a su cabeza.

Al siguiente día ambos chicos se presentaron en su salón de clases listos y preparados con su "trabajo" escolar.

—Buenos días compañeros —Saludo Haruya—, nuestro trabajo es acerca de la diosa de la belleza y el amor, Afrodita.

—Y para hablar de ella, traemos a una persona muy especial —Exclamo Suzuno para dirigirse a la puerta del salón y abrirla dando paso aún muy sonrojado y enfado Afuro.

—Los matare… —Susurro.

—Lo sé, pero ahora necesitamos un diez.

Una enorme exclamación se escuchó por todo el salón, varias chicas refunfuñaron molestas al verle mientras que los chicos lanzaban aplausos y silbidos al travestido Afuro. Suzuno se cubrió la boca evitando reír a carcajadas al ver la "bella" túnica de su amigo que simplemente había sido la cortina de su casa con un gancho sosteniéndola de un único hombro, le habían recortado dejándola un poco arriba de sus rodillas mostrando, según aclaraciones de Suzuno, "las bellas piernas de una diosa"; mientras que Haruya había improvisado una pequeña corona de ramas para que este usase sobre el cabello, y como toque "especial" habían maquillado su rostro montando un leve rubor rojo en sus mejillas y pintado sus labios con un brillo rosa, odiado claramente por el chico. ¿De qué otra manera más denigrante querían reducir su poca presencia varonil? Si bien siempre que pasaba los pervertidos y degenerados de la calle le lanzaban "cumplidos" y silbaban ante su presencia este estaba acostumbrado a lanzarlos lejos con un balonazo, pero ahora, estaba atado por aquellos chicos que alguna vez oso llamar "compañeros".

—La diosa Afrodita, como ven, es extremadamente "bella" —Con el leve tono de malicia sobresalto la última silaba enfureciendo aún más a Afuro.

—A pesar de ello… —Agrego Suzuno al momento en que posaba sus manos sobre el pecho del chico y comenzaba a moverlas*—, está más plana que una tabla de planchar, así que no se hagan demasiadas esperanzas.

—¡De igual forma la queremos! —Grito uno de los chicos al fondo.

—¡Ten una cita conmigo después, muñeca!

—¡Eres la chica más bella que he visto en todo el mundo!

Con aquello lograron quebrar la poca paciencia que estaba teniendo Afuro quien sin más decir los mando a volar con una de sus tantas técnicas dejando destrozado el interior del salón mientras salía con una sonrisa satisfactoria en su rostro. Por su parte Haruya tenía un tic en el rostro mientras Suzuno solo suspiro resignado.

—Te pasaste con lo último… —Dijo Haruya.

—No te quejes fui yo quien lo retuvo para maquillarlo.

FIN.

**1* ¡Amo completamente a los pandas! Así es, tengo toda la culpa XD**

**2* Esa parte fue inspirada en un episodio de Magi: The kingdom of magic (Aladinn a pesar de ser un niño es un completo pervertido XD)**

**Yo: **Pues con esto saldo deuda XD, no he subido nada en algo de tiempo.

**Shirou: **¿Ya lo vas a terminar?

**Yo: **sip ˆˆ

**Atsuya: **¡Shirou! ¡Ven conmigo! (comienza a llevárselo)

**Shirou: **¡Espera, Atsuya!

**Yo: **¡No te llevas a Shi-chan, devuélvemelo! (corre tras ellos)

**Sin mas decir esto ha sido todo por hoy, veré cuando subo el ultimo capi y lamente que sea tan decepcionante (aunque no duelo tanto como ver mis horrores de ortografía XD) y pues hasta que logre mejorar se aceptan reclamos, sugerencias, comentarios y ¡Sushi! (he quedado con ganas de más :3) sin más decir me despido…**

**Matta nee****~ (ˆˆ) )**


End file.
